


Immortals Izuku Rising

by AidanTheCrab



Category: Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, F/M, Izuku replaces Fenyx, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Tall Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab
Summary: Everything was finally looking up for Izuku, he got past the UA entrance exams and lived. For once in his life, it looked like he was gonna get the chance to become a hero.Then he fell into a manhole.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. A Bet Between Gods

"Prometheus! My favorite cousin!"

Zeus came down on the snowy mountain in a flash of lightning, landing in front of the frozen god, earning himself an immediate glare.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" Prometheus asked.

"Typhon has broken free, monsters are roaming the streets, and the gods have gone missing. So I came here to ask for your help," Zeus said.

"I will be of no help. Typhon has taken my ability to glimpse the future, I can not see past him," Prometheus sighed.

Zeus' hand crackled with lightning threateningly, but Prometheus just laughed, "Go on, blast me."

Zeus sighed, "I can't! He took my lightning, he took everything!"

"Look to the mortals," Prometheus told him.

"Those imbecilic, tasteless parasites will do nothing against Typhon, they don't even know he exists!" Zeus yelled.

"One of those parasites is about to save your royal ass," Prometheus scowled.

"My ass is safely lodged in the Augean Stables, and mortals will never be anything but a mistake!"

"Care to make it a wadger?" Zeus looked back at him with a questioning gaze, "If I'm right, then my sin of stealing fire and ensuring their survival, becomes a blessing."

"You find your punishment unjust?" Zeus asked.

"An eagle pecks at my liver everyday! So yes, I find it a bit extreme."

"Fine, but if I win, then you help me stop Typhon, no matter the cost," Zeus said.

Prometheus smiled and tilted his head up to scream to the heavens, "THEN LET THE TALE OF IZUKU MIDORIYA, BE MY REDEMPTION!"

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku sighed as he stared up at the gates of his test area. If the lady at registration glaring at the word 'quirkless' on his application wasn't discouraging, this certainly was.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin rested on his head.

This was Ochako Uraraka, his best and only friend for a while now. The best way to describe her was touchy feely dialed up to eleven. She had brown hair in a bob that complimented her eyes of the same color. Ochako was six foot two, four inches taller than himself, which she took full advantage of.

"Are you doing ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just nervous," Izuku said.

"Don't worry, you'll do better than most people here."

Izuku appreciated the lie, he really did, but it didn't stop the thought of maybe just leaving, and taking the advice so forcefully given to him and giving up the hero dream.

The starting horn blared the thoughts from his head and with a sigh, he got up to at the very least try, the muscle he had put on recently should help somewhat.

_ (Zeus- This is the hero of this tale?! He sounds so whiney though. We can't at least follow the girl?) _

_ (Prometheus- Just shut up and let me tell my story. Ochako will have her role, but Izuku is the true hero here.) _

Needless to say the exam was going horribly, Izuku just couldn't get a leg up on the other contestants. He was only human, actually in this case, he was...less than human.

He heard a loud band and something small and sharp hit him in the shoulder, making him hobble into an alley to avoid any further attacks. He reached behind him and hissed as his fingers were burned slightly. Izuku turned around to see a rubber bullet laying on the ground.

"Of course these things have guns," Izuku hissed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something shining against the sunlight. Curious, he knelt down to investigate, finding two golden bracers, the left one was much larger, covering his entire forearm where the right one only covered his wrist. The left bracer also had a lion on it, its eyes made of blue jewels.

_ (Zeus- Herakles' bracers?! What the Hades were those doing there?!) _

_ (Prometheus- Dumb luck I suppose.) _

The bracers made Izuku feel...strong, like he could finally keep up with everybody else in the world, like he wasn't the weakest link for once.

But as he was about to remove them, a robot rounded the corner with twin machine guns aimed at him, he held his hands out to soften the blow but it never came, he peeled his eyes open to see the robot squirming in the air, held up by two golden beams of light coming from the bracers.

Izuku laughed to himself before he heard another robot behind him, and in a panic, he stuck his arms out, sending the bot he had floating into the other one, destroying them both.

Izuku didn't have time to celebrate however, as the ground began to rumble and he saw a large dark green figure rise to the sky.

_ (Zeus- Oh my me, I think that thing might be bigger than any of us gods.) _

_ (Prometheus- If there's one thing the mortals know how to do, it's make a spectacle.) _

Izuku ran out of the alley to watch the other contestants run the other direction, away from the large eight-eyed robot that could squish him like a bug, and he was just about to turn tail as well when he spotted…

"Ochako!"

She had been pinned down by a ton of rubble, and the large robot was slowly closing in, he didn't have a choice, his body just started moving on its own. Soon enough he was in front of Ochako and using the bracers to toss the chunks of rock off of her, but as he did so, he found himself more and more exhausted.

By the time he got her free, he was ready to drop, and that's exactly what he did, just as the sirens went off and the robot ceased all movements.

"What the hell was that?" Ochako asked.

"Honestly? Not a clue."

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"Nezu sir?" A boy with wild green hair poked his head into his office, "I came to admit something to you sir."

"And what might that be?" The principal of UA questioned. He remembered this boy, Izuku Midoriya. Nezu had made sure to take note of him when he learned he was quirkless.

"...I cheated on the exam." Izuku removed two golden bracers from his bag and placed them on Nezu's desk, "I found these, I didn't know what they did but...they made me stronger than I have ever imagined, I just couldn't resist. If you want to disqualify me then I understand."

But Nezu just cackled, "No need to worry Midoriya, we will be evaluating your footage, just like everybody else."

"B-but why, I just admitted that I cheated?" Izuku asked.

"I saw what you did out there, it'd be a waste not to at least see what you're capable of," Nezu explained, "Plus, life's no fun without a little discord."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this!"

"I know I won't." 

Izuku giddily ran out of Nezu's office, allowing the hybrid creature to stare up at the sky and laugh, "Interesting play, let's see what you do with it!"

_ (Zeus- Who's he talking to?) _

_ (Prometheus- All in due time, Zeus, just accept my narrative as it is.) _

_ (Zeus- But...why would that funny little rat let Izuku in, he admitted to cheating?) _

_ (Prometheus- Believe it or not, the mortals have a good reason for all their actions.) _

_ (Zeus- Please, the mortals are fools. If I was running that school—) _

_ (Prometheus- If you were running that school you'd run it into the ground the week it opened!) _

_ (Zeus- Sheesh, no need to get snappy) _

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"So, how'd it go?" Ochako asked frantically as Izuku returned.

"He said he'd look at my footage from the test, just like everyone else—" Izuku was cut off as Ochako picked him up and crushed him in a bear hug.

"I knew they'd be stupid to turn you down!" She cheered.

"Oxygen!" Izuku told her, prompting Ochako to put him down with a huff.

"I wasn't even hugging you that long."

"Just a preemptive thing, sorry," Izuku chuckled.

_ (Zeus- Boy, he really can't take a hint can he?) _

_ (Prometheus- To be fair, neither can she.) _

"Ok, I gotta go catch my train, but when we get home we should talk about those bracers you found." Ochako picked him up to hug him one last time before running off.

Izuku smiled to himself as he began walking home, everything seemed to be going his way for one and— wait where'd the ground go. The green-haired boy screamed as he fell down a manhole with a red beacon shooting from it.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku grunted as he slammed into a stone floor, he flipped onto his back and stared at the starry sky, streaks of purple and deep red painting it.

It would be beautiful if he wasn't completely surrounded by it.

A few feet ahead of him, a pair of tattered wings floated in mid air, the feathers were a light blue color, and extended from a thick golden disk, with a yellow gem in the middle of it.

He was drawn to the wings, almost like they were hypnotizing him, but when he ran his fingers across the broken feathers, they flashed for a moment and disappeared, before they reappeared on his back, throwing Izuku off balance

Izuku felt an intense sense of dread from behind him, and the wings sprung to life, pushing him to the left and out of the way of a sword. Izuku pressed his back against a broken pillar, fearing for his life as a red skeleton, clad in bronze spartan armor, held a sword up to him.

His hand grasped at something and thrusted it forward, piercing the skeletons armour. It looked down at the sword inside of it and dropped its own sword, before fading away to red and black mist.

Izuku took a good look at the sword in his possession, it had a scimitar shape, the hilt held a blue gem, and at the edge of the handle was the figure of a horse. It felt light in his hand, like it weighed almost nothing.

_ (Zeus- Achilles sword? What's that doing in a Tartarus vault?) _

_ (Prometheus- Perhaps fate?) _

A few feet to his left, a cage-like structure sat in wait, a ball of cackling lighting sitting on a pedestal inside of it.

The lightning called out to him, begging him to grab it. He didn't even notice himself get back on his feet he was so distracted by it.

_ (Zeus- It's over, Izuku is Helios ash. Nobody can handle that lightning but me. He had a good run Prometheus, now it's time to uphold your end of the bargain.) _

_ (Prometheus- Just keep listening.) _

Izuku's hand reached out to the lightning and it flooded into his body, the wings sprung to life and began to repair themselves.

A deep voice rang out from all around him, screaming, "You'll live to regret that winged thief!" At him, as his wings spread up and he began to fly upwards.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku screamed as he was flung out of the manhole and stumbled down the sidewalk a few feet trying to stay upright. He whipped his head around to see the red light from the hole go away, and the loose cover was yanked back into place.

He was just about to wipe the sweat from his brow when the sky turned a dark red, and the voice from wherever he just was rang out once more.

"Rise Achilles. Rise and destroy the winged mortal!"

Izuku realized that his sword had been flung away from him so he rushed towards it, grasping it firmly and brandishing it at a figure made of red lightning.

The lightning dispersed in a flash, revealing a figure dressed in all white spartan armour, contrasting against his pitch black skin, in his right hand he held a sword, made of a strange purple crystal-like material, and he was constantly hopping from one foot to the other.

Achilles dashed behind Izuku and kicked him in the back, forcing him to the sidewalk, the long dead soldier grabbed him by his tracksuit and tossed him against a wall. Achilles raised his sword to stab into Izuku when he was knocked away by a speedy yellow figure.

Achilles gave a warped chuckle before disappearing. Izuku looked up to see a blonde man, wearing a white toga and a pair of golden sandals.

The man extended his hand to Izuku, "Hermes, messenger of the gods, pleased to meet you. Now are you gonna sit there all day 'Hero on high' or are you gonna help me stop Typhon?"

"H-Hermes? Like the greek god of myth?" Izuku asked.

"Well I'm standing right in front of you, I hardly think that makes me a myth," Hermes answered.

Izuku accepted Hermes help and began firing off more questions the second he got on his feet.

"W-What was that?! Where was I just now?! Whose voice was that?! What are these.. things on my back?! Wait, greek mythology is rea—"

Izuku would've asked more questions, but Hermes hand slapped over his face, "First, you talk too fast. Second, that was the Wraith of Achilles, you were just in a Tartarus vault, that was probably Typhon's voice, and those things on your back are the wings of Daidalos. Any more questions?"

Izuku just sat back down against a wall and whispered "I'm so confused."

Hermes sighed, "Get up, we've got to go somewhere safe. Typhon knows you're the hero now, and he's gonna be coming after you. Minotaurs, Gorgons, Harpies. If it exists, he's sending them after you."

"Those things don't exist though! And where are we going?"

"I'll explain everything to you on the way, I understand being confused. But we've got to get you to the Hall of the Gods, Typhon can't see us there. It'll be the perfect place to start your training, you clearly don't know how to use a sword," Hermes smiled.

_ (Zeus- Oh no, Hermes better not let him touch my weights!") _

_ (Prometheus- He's going to touch your weights.) _

_ (Zeus- Prometheus just give it up already. This mortal doesn't even know how to wield a sword. How is he supposed to beat Typhon?) _

_ (Prometheus- I think Izuku will surprise you Zeus. In more ways than one.) _


	2. Hero on High

"Hermes!" Izuku called, catching the attention of the blonde haired god.

"What, we need to hurry?!" Hermes asked.

After he had saved Izuku from Achilles, Hermes had begun to drag Izuku up a large mountain, near Mt. Fuji, with twin peaks, the sky's were getting strangely dark and the wind had picked up tremendously.

"Hurry to what? You still haven't told me what's going on!" Izuku yelled.

"I already told you I'd explain everything later, now get up here, the top of the mountain is right there. He's gonna be out of his hole any minute and you have to put him back!"

"Put who back?!" Izuku screamed over the wind.

"Typhon! Now get up here!"

Hermes stood on a ledge, about five feet above Izuku, and with no handholds of any kind.

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" Izuku asked.

"Use your wings to push yourself further up in the air after you've already jumped," Hermes explained.

"Are you telling me to double jump?"

Hermes let out an annoyed sigh, and stretched his hand downwards, "Just trust me!"

Izuku took a deep breath and backed up, he ran a few steps forward and jumped, willing his wings to appear. He felt himself begin to fall, before he was flung upwards once again, grabbing onto Hermes arm once he was close enough.

"What'd I tell you?" Hermes joked once Izuku was on the ledge, he then disappeared in a flash of gold to the top of the mountain, "Now come on."

Izuku double jumped once again and landed next to the blonde god, albeit after stumbling a bit. Hermes pulled out a greek looking jar, and a strange bundle of dark blue feathers.

"Here." Hermes handed Izuku the feather bundle, they disappeared from his hands in a bright flash and his wings sprung out, but now, instead of the tattered state they were in, they were now fully repaired, and the blue feathers were now a part of the wings.

"The wings are complete, now take this and open it up when I tell you to!" Hermes yelled and handed him the jar as the ground began to shake, in the distance, Izuku watched the top of Mt. Fuji exploded, and a large monstrous creature crawled out of it.

The creature was hundreds of feet tall, it's body was black as charcoal, but his chest had several large red crystals littering it, leathery wings sprouted from his back, and two snakes stood poised around his head. The creature's right hand had a three fingered claw, his left was two tentacles that wrapped around each other, his head had two large red horns, and four glowing red eyeballs burrowed into Izuku's soul.

"HERMES! I see you, deceitful little thief!" The creature boomed.

"You stole something from that?!" Izuku screamed.

"I'm the god of thieves, it's a problem!" Hermes yelled back.

"You don't deserve the crown you were given, none of you do! How do you plan to beat me, when your family of pigs are all useless to help you?!" The creature let out a malicious laugh.

"We've beat you before Typhon, and we'll do it again!" Hermes declared.

"There is no we anymore. You're mine now!" Typhon began to walk towards the mountain

"Izuku, open the jar!"

Izuku did as he was told and was pushed back as a jet of wind began shooting out of the jar. But it didn't do anything, Typhon kept advancing to the mountain.

"Open your wings!" Hermes told him.

"I…. can't!" Izuku strained.

Hermes huffed and teleported behind Izuku, slapping the gem on his back with a sparking hand, his wings responded immediately, unfurling and giving Izuku the strength to combat the winds.

Now it was Typhon's turn to be pushed back, and with a mighty roar of, "You can't hide from me forever!" He was flung back inside Mt. Fuji.

Izuku panted as the wind from the jar died down, and his wings folded back, letting him drop to the ground, "What. Was. That. Monster?!"

"Typhon, a child of Gaia, Hades bent on killing all of the gods," Hermes explained, "Now come on, the Hall of the Gods is on the other side of this mountain."

"I— I can't do this right now, I gotta get home. But I'll be back tomorrow… I think," Izuku said, stumbling over his words out of the sheer confusion brought on by the situation.

"Ugh, fine, you should at least be able to fly to your home now that you have the second wing part. But you better show up, or I'll send a Wraith of my own after you," Hermes threatened before disappearing.

Izuku sighed, now that he was on his own, he began to play with his wings. He found it was a lot easier to open them on his own now. The green-haired boy stared at his wings, then looked at the sword hilted in one of his belt loops, he shrugged off his backpack and opened it up, staring down at the golden bracers inside. 

Izuku slipped the bracers on and stared out across the city, the wind whipping against his face as he stared over at where he was pretty sure his house was. 

Izuku removed the sword from his belt and placed it inside his bag, trying to hide it the best he could but the hilt still stuck out from the backpack, figuring it was good enough, he took several steps back and ran forward, jumping off the top of the mountain and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that his wings would open in time.

Izuku cracked one of his eyes open, and then the other before laughing in wonder as we flew above the city. It all looked so small from where he was, he whipped as he spun around in the air. It took a few minutes, but soon, he was slowly falling down in front of his front door.

Fishing his key from his pocket, Izuku attempted to unlock the door, when it was cracked open by a man, slightly taller than him and with short dark green hair, and the same green eyes, although he didn't have any freckles like Izuku.

This was Mikumo Midoriya, Izuku's older brother, as well as the hero known as Air Slinger, his quirk allowed him to fire small, bullet-like balls of compressed air from his fingers.

"Hey bro, we were worried about you, Mom assumed the worst when you weren't home and that... thing burst from Mt. Fuji. You know how she is. But you're ok, so it was clearly for nothing," Mikumo shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure that...someone is gonna get that situation under control soon," Izuku said nervously, thinking back to when Hermes had referred to him as 'Hero on High'.

"So how did the exams go?" Mikumo asked as the two walked inside.

"I don't know, I didn't destroy a lot of robots," Izuku answered with a downtrodden sigh.

"Hey, don't worry little bro. Maybe if you pass you'll be good enough to be my sidekick one day," Mikumo lightly punched Izuku in the shoulder.

Izuku gave a dry, awkward chuckle, "Yeah, maybe."

"Ochako's here by the way, making sure Mom doesn't have a panic attack."

"Thanks," Izuku said as Mikumo left into his room.

As soon as Izuku stepped into the living room, he was tackled by his mother and then Ochako, both going on about how worried they were.

Inko was a short woman with long green hair and eyes of the same color, she had a small amount of pudge but she wasn't overweight by any means.

"Mom, I promise you, I'm ok," Izuku told her, "But I'm tired, it's been a long day, so I think I'm just gonna go to bed. If that's ok?"

"O- Oh, of course, goodnight Izuku," Inko stuttered. Once she wasn't looking, Izuku quickly motioned for Ochako to follow him to his room.

The minute they were in the room, Izuku shut and locked the door behind them, making sure no one could get inside. 

"Izuku, are you ok, it's not like you to be late?" Ochako asked.

"Ok, I have something to show you. Now, don't freak out, just keep an open mind," Izuku told her as he shrugged off his backpack.

"Izuku just tell me…." Ochako trailed off as she watched the wings of Daidalos sprout from his back.

"Pretty cool right?"

And so, Izuku regaled her with what happened after they split up, his falling in the Tartarus vault, to being attacked by Achilles and getting his sword, to putting Typhon back in Mt. Fuji.

_ (Zeus- He may not be a great warrior, but he's a hell of a story teller!) _

_ (Prometheus- To think I thought I'd be able to get through a full chapter without an interruption.) _

_ (Zeus- Wait what?) _

_ (Prometheus- Um, nothing, just ignore what I just said.) _

_ (Zeus- Well that's never hard.) _

"Look, I know this is kinda confusing, but I need you to meet me here first thing in the morning tomorrow. I don't know how much I can trust Hermes," Izuku said.

"Of course," Ochako nodded.

"Really, it's that easy?" Izuku asked.

"If you think he could be up to something, then I'd be a bad friend to not come with you," Ochako smiled.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku grunted as he pulled Ochako the rest of the way up the mountain, they both stared in wonder at the large dome structure embedded in the side.

Hermes suddenly appeared to his right, "Good, you're here, I thought you had maybe— Who is that?" 

"This is my friend, Ochako, I asked her to come with me," Izuku saw that Hermes was about to argue, so he interrupted the speedy God, "It's either both of us, or neither."

_ (Zeus- He can't just bring a random mortal to the Hall of the Gods, why is Hermes allowing this?!) _

_ (Prometheus- Izuku trusts Ochako with his life, and he's also kinda strong arming Hermes right now.) _

"Ugh, you mortals and your stubbornness. Fine!" Hermes huffed, motioning for the two to follow.

Inside were seven large golden pedestals resting between every column, a forge sat in one corner, and a set of weights in another, as well as a cauldron and a large golden saucer right next to the forge.

"This place is amazing," Ochako said with starry eyed wonder.

"Thanks, once Zeus buried Typhon in Mt. Fuji, we set up shop here to watch him, in case he ever escaped. It was all my idea," Hermes posted.

Both of them have him a look.

"Ok fine! It was Athena's, but she's not here to stop me from taking credit, is she?" Hermes ranted.

"Can we focus?" Izuku asked, "If I'm gonna stop him, I need to know what the deal with this Typhon guy is."

"Yeah, spill," Ochako chimed in.

"Thank you, Ochako."

"Your welcome."

"Typhon, is one of the many sons of Gaia, he was born to kill all who had overthrown the Titans, and their children. Zeus, managed to trap him under a mountain once we had defeated him the first time—"

_ (Zeus- I should really get back into that kind of shape!) _

"—Recently though, a meteor shower, cut through the chains binding him, we weren't ready." Hermes looked off solemnly, "Me, Posiedon, Persephone, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite, all stayed behind to fight, but they were all beaten by him. Typhon ripped their essence out, and locked them away inside vaults, leaving the gods shells of their former selves."

Hermes set down the dolls he was using as visual aids, and looked back at Izuku, "Remember when Typhon called me a thief? What I stole was a tiny piece of his eye, it makes this place invisible to him."

Izuku gave a heavy sigh, he could say no, he could go back to being a normal teenager and go to UA, be a hero like he had always dreamed of…

But.

Something nagged at the back of his brain. Telling him that this, saving the Gods, was his destiny. Telling him that he'd never be whole, unless he did.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Ochako and Hermes asked together.

"Ok, I'll help you save your family!"

Ochako smiled as she stared at Izuku lovingly, she knew there was no way he'd say no to someone in need, it's why she was his best friend.

As for Hermes, he disappeared for a second, and teleported back a second later, holding a large axe in one hand, and a bow in the other, red cloth wrapped around both of the grips.

"Atalanta's axe, and Odysseus' bow." Hermes dumped the weapons at Izuku's feet, "You'll need more than a sword to kill a god killer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know that this chapter is out early but I've decided to say fuck it and stop doing weekly uploads. I'm gonna upload the chapter when it's ready. I'm still keeping a schedule for the actual stories, and I'm still gonna take two day breaks in between chapters, I'm just not pumping them out like a machine anymore. I'm gonna do AFR next week, I didn't do it this week because I was just not really feeling it this week. Discord links:
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https://discord.gg/udxB2ZdAvM
> 
> LoM: https://discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


	3. Blade and Sorcery

Izuku watched as Hermes rummaged around the hall of gods, mumbling to himself, "Where is the Zeus damned thing," all the while.

"So, we're trusting Hermes now?" Ochako whispered to him.

"Not much, but between him and this Typhon guy. I'd rather side with Hermes," Izuku shrugged.

"If you trust him, then I do too," Ochako smiled.

As it turns out, the housing unit for his wings also seemed to hold both Atalanta's axe, and Odysseus' bow in place, like some sort of magnet.

"Found it!" Hermes proclaimed suddenly, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts. 

The blond god was holding up a small round bottle, with a bright blue liquid inside that had small red streaks swirling through it.

"What the hell is that?" Izuku asked.

"It's a potion that will give you years of fighting experience and knowledge, simply by drinking it. Ares and Athena thought it up. They give it to unready soldiers during conflicts, watching them go crazy on the battlefield is hilarious!" Hermes answered.

_(Zeus- What? How come I never knew about that?)_

_(Prometheus- I really don't think I need to explain why.)_

"So just drink this, and I'll be ready to take on Typhon?"

"Gods no, you won't be ready to fight him until after you've returned my family here," Hermes chuckled while passing Izuku the bottle.

Izuku popped the cork off and looked back at Ochako, who nodded encouragingly. With a deep breath he downed the entire bottle in a few seconds, it tasted like cough syrup and anger.

"I don't feel any different," Izuku said.

"You will." Hermes threw a large discuss into the air and immediately Izuku grabbed the bow and fired a golden arrow of light, shattering the discuss quickly.

"Woah!" Ochako cheered as she leaned over his shoulder to stare at the shattered pieces of porcelain, causing Izuku to blush at the contact.

Abruptly, both his and Ochako's phones began to let out an obnoxious siren sound, alerting the two of a big battle near them.

"That's only a few blocks away," Izuku mumbles to himself.

"What is?" Hermes asked, grabbing more discs.

"A big fight, lately this gang dressing up as monsters from Greek mythology have been terrorizing the city, and it usually take a while to put them down and…" Izuku trailed off as his eyes drifted over to Hermes, "Those aren't guys in costume, are they?"

"Oh Olympus no, those are the real deal. You'd best stay out of it though, you need to focus on saving the gods." Hermes turned around and picked up a sword off of a weapon rack, "Now, we're going to see just how much you—" he stopped as he watched Izuku jump off the hall of gods, obviously heading towards the fight was.

"Great, so my champion is an idiot!" Hermes ranted to Ochako.

"Hmm, yeah," Ochako smiled dopily at Izuku as he glided away.

"Please tell me you're not serious right now."

Ochako continued to smile.

"Ugh, Mortals!" Hermes huffed. 

Izuku circled around the street where the fight was happening from up in the air, simply surveying. It seemed like their were four red bird-human hybrids, a large a giant six armed red monster, with the same number of eyes, and three skeletal soldiers, one with a sword, another with a simple rectangular shield, and a larger one with a hammer, made of purple crystal-like material.

The monsters were fighting against two heroes, a large round man wearing a yellow hoodie with an 'FG' written on it in big white letters, and a black face mask, Fatgum. The other hero was a woman with long white hair that contrasted against her dark skin, a pair of bunny ears extended from her head the same color as her hair, and she wore a with leotard with a golden cresent moon sitting in the middle, Miruko.

Izuku felt a weight fall on him, and while he stumbled a bit, he remained in the air. He turned his head around to see Hermes sitting on his back.

"You're facing off against four Harpies, three Spartoi, and a Hekatonkheires. If you're going to be an idiot, you may as well be an informed idiot." Hermes then vanished.

Izuku pulled his axe from his back, three of the Harpies were grouped up together, but the one that wasn't, looked like a perfect one to pick off first. The lone Harpy made a motion like it was about to charge, and that's when Izuku made his move, he drew back his wings and plunged downwards with his axe.

Just as he had predicted, the Harpy charged, and Izuku was able to catch it with his axe and bring it down to the ground with him. When he crashed against the ground, he managed to his the shield bearing Spartoi. Once he did, the Harpy exploded into black and red smoke, allowing his axe to cut through the Spartoi as well, turning him into the same smoke.

"Who the hell?" Fatgum shouted in surprise.

From the smoke Izuku ran forward to the group of Harpies, using his bracers to grab hold of two, and launch himself forward. His feet slammed into the Harpy in the middle and slammed it into a nearby building, causing it to explode on impact. The Harpies he grabbed were dragged forward and crashed into each other, allowing Izuku to kick off the building, draw his sword, and slice through both Harpies.

Izuku landed down on the ground and wasn't given a moment to rest as a hammer was brought down on him, he dodged just in time and drew his axe once more.

"You guys coming at me one at a time is really convenient for me!"

Izuku swung his axe and clashed against the hammer, the two were locked in a power struggle and he was starting to lose. The green-haired boy redoubled his efforts and pushed the hammer to the ground before kicking the Spartoi back.

The hammer Spartoi began to spin at high speeds and knocked Izuku's legs out from under him, the Spartoi raised its hammer and attempted to bring it down on him, but he swung his axe forward and slammed it against its neck, using the leverage to swap their positions.

Izuku threw his sword and stabbed into the final Spartoi, he then grabbed his bow and ran forward, using the hilt of the sword as a foot hold to jump up and launch two golden arrows into two of the eyes of the Hekatonkheires, he then used the bracers to pull and police car onto the monsters, squashing it's head under the weight.

Simultaneously, the two Spartoi and the Hekatonkheires exploded into a cloud of black smog. The fight was over and Izuku had never felt more alive.

_(Zeus- Mildly impressive)_

_(Prometheus- Mildly?)_

_(Zeus- Look all I'm saying is Achilles could've done it faster.)_

"Hey kid! We didn't need your help there!" Miruko yelled.

Fatgum deflated to his skinny form, revealing his shaggy blonde hair, "I was feeling a little tired in all honesty," he admitted.

Miruko glared at him.

Izuku gave an anxious thumbs up, trying his best to keep his fanboy in. He grabbed his sword and his axe and gave an awkward, "Uh, bye." before catching an updraft from a street grate and flying off.

**\--**

"You know there's something weird about that Ochako girl," Hermes said as he idly watched Izuku do bench presses, he was supposed to be a spotter but he was standing about six feet away.

"Hey man that's not cool!" Izuku slammed the barbell back in place and quickly sat up. Ochako wasn't even here today so that made him more angry.

"Not like that!" Hermes told him, "I mean like she's got something strange in her blood."

Izuku wiped some sweat from his brow and gave Hermes a confused look, "Continue?"

"Gods can smell when a human has mixed blood, well most of the time anyway. But the problem is our noses can never tell what their blood is mixed with," Hermes explained.

"So if I was part Minotaur, you would be able to tell?"

"For the most part yes, we do have trouble determining between things that are similar like a sea Nymph or a regular Nymph," Hermes answered.

"So if Ochako has mixed blood, what is she?" Izuku asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not even sure if she has any. Whatever it is, it's buried under many generations," He shrugged.

Izuku hummed, "Listen, don't tell her about this until you're absolutely sure. I don't want her to freak out for nothing."

_(Zeus- Prometheus, is this girl a half-blood?)_

_(Prometheus- …)_

_(Zeus- Prometheus?)_

_(Prometheus- I'm not going to spoil the story for you, figure it out yourself! Or just be patient and wait!)_

_(Zeus- Sheesh.)_

**\--**

It was a strange day out today. The sky was completely clear, not a cloud in sight, but he could see the bright yellow flashes of lighting streak across the sky.

"This ever happen before?" Izuku asked.

"Only when something bad comes after," Hermes frowned, going back to his work out.

Izuku watched as a small flaming object cut across the skyline, only to be struck down by a lightning bolt and plummet into an alley.

He took off and landed down in the alley, creeping closer to the object that had been shut down.

It was a bird, feathers black as char, and burning like a bonfire. It was about as big as an eagle, it's eyes burned with an intense bright yellow.

"Hey, are you ok?" Izuku moved closer and tried to help the bird, only for it to screech at him loudly.

"Too proud to ask for help huh?" Izuku chuckled.

"Izuku! Get away from that thing!" Hermes shouted.

"Why? It's hurt, and I need to help it," Izuku said, standing in between the god and the bird.

"No, you need to let me kill it. That thing is a minion of Typhon's, and I need to make sure it doesn't go back to him." Hermes tried to move past him but he was blocked again by Izuku.

"If we save his life, maybe he'll feel obligated to help us in return. One good deed always begets another one," Izuku told the god.

"Ugh, you— I— You're so annoying! Fine, to heal this creature, you'll need a seed from the fruit Hades fed to Persephone to keep her in the underworld. Actually, there should be one right up on that roof," Hermes said, pointing to the building in front of them.

Izuku turned to the flaming bird, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

_(Zeus- Why is Izuku helping this dumb bird, he should be focused on helping the other gods!)_

_(Prometheus- It's who he is. Izuku feels the need to help all those who need it.)_

_(Zeus- That's how you get killed, like an idiot.)_

Izuku grunted as he reached the top of the building, and sure enough there was the seed, as big as his fist and bright red in color. Did he find it suspicious that no one had found it before him? Abso-fucking-lutely. But the bird needed his help, so he tried not to think much of it.

The sky began to darken and thunder clapped loudly, Izuku turned around and watches as Achilles' wraith materialized on the roof, and even though his helmet covered his face, Izuku could feel the malicious smirk the undead warrior was wearing.

Having only the fallen hero's own sword with him, Izuku steadied his nerves and drew his blade. Achilles' warped voice roared as he threw a gargantuan spear, only for it to be slung back at him as Izuku parried.

Achilles' body flashed red as he summoned a multitude of swords behind him, before launching them all at Izuku. The winged-boy dodged the best he could but one of them sliced his leg open, leaving him vulnerable to a sword strike from Achilles, the shallow but wide cut stung as he fell to the ground and a sandal-clad foot slammed into it.

Izuku chuckled as he realized which sandal-clad foot was sitting on his chest, "Very kind of you to have a designated weak point for me." Izuku quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed into the wraith's heel.

Achilles' screamed as he grabbed hold of his heel and his body dispersed into a black cloud. Izuku quickly grabbed the seed and sheathed his sword again before jumping down in the alley.

"Hey proud guy, I got the...seed," Izuku trailed off as he saw the bird, it's eyes now closed and the fire that burned on its feathers dull.

Izuku frowned as he placed the seed in front of the bird and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry kid. Let's go get some drumsticks, on me," Hermes said, before both of them felt an intense heat behind them.

Izuku grinned as he watched the bird's flames burn brighter than when he had first seen him, "Ha ha! There we go!"

A small tree burst forth from the concrete, acting like a perch for the black bird. As Izuku approached, the bird bowed its head, and Izuku did the same.

"Phosphor," Izuku said simply.

"What?"

"It's what I'm naming him," he answered.

Phosphor squaked.

"Well, Phosphor here loves his new name. Don't you Phospo!" Hermes taunted.

Phosphor squaked again and Hermes mouth dropped open, "Izuku I take it back, this was a great idea. This bird has promised to lead us to Daidalos' hidden treasure room!"

"Really?" 

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at Phosphor.

The bird bowed his head once more and flew over to Izuku perching on his shoulder and quietly warbling.

"Come on weirdo, I've got something to take care of that slice."

**\--**

Izuku grunted as he placed the dumbbell down and grabbed his phone, scrolling through Twitter with slight disinterest, that is until he saw some article about a woman who's quirk made her a tree. 

The face, it looked familiar. His eyes slowly drifted to the roof where he saw...a mural of Aphrodite. Whose face looked exactly like the one in the article.

"Uh, Hermes!" Izuku called.

"What?"

"Tell me who this looks like?" Izuku asked as he gave the god his phone.

"Well," Hermes handed the phone back to Izuku, "We're off to go get my sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know I've been doing a lot of this story but I honestly can't help it, I just enjoy writing it so much. Discord links:
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https://discord.gg/amznhWGXbm
> 
> LoM: https://discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. I know that this chapter probably felt fast, but it's really more of an establishing chapter than anything so I hope you can forgive that. Here's a link to the two discord servers I lurk in the most if you want to talk to me directly.
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https/discord.gg/amznhWGXbm
> 
> LoM: https/discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
